Songs in the Key of Love
by jyvonne13
Summary: Eveyr moment in life is like another song. These are their love songs. Alice and Jasper one shot stories and drabbles.
1. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

This is just a collection of one-shots i've spent a lot of time writing about Alice and Jasper. They're so sweet, i love them more than Bella and Edward. I just feel like they have a much deeper, intimate relationship than those two do. Anyway, all of these stories are based off of song titles. Even the title of this "Songs in the Key of Love" is the title of Raheem Devaughns album from a while back. Anywa, i hope you enjoy it.

Twilight and Alice and Jasper belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wish i owned them though. There are so many things i would change...

* * *

Why Don't You Kiss Her?

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Alice and Jasper were walking through a park in Philadelphia one night. They'd met only less than a month ago and already they'd grown so close. Her mind was still reeling from finally meeting the man she'd been having visions of for two years. She knew she probably came off a little creepy just coming up to him and saying "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you" without any kind of introduction or anything. But instead of being offended or creeped out he simply tipped his hat and apologized in that sweet southern drawl she'd come to love.

She had told him about her visions about this family called the Cullen's and how they were supposed to meet them. She had asked him if he'd come with her to find them and he agreed just as she'd seen he would. She'd spent the past few days searching for them through visions trying to find out where they were but so far hadn't come to an exact location.

They came to a bench shaded by a tree and sat down under it. They were alone and the only light was from the streets lights, the moon, and the few lanterns lining the paths in the park. She looked up at him and he was immediately lost in her golden eyes.

It still amazed him how much he'd grown attached to Alice in only the few days they'd known each other. For months before he'd met her he'd been wandering alone in his own depression not seeing any more reason for living another day. But she found him. She was always so happy and cheerful and he could feel it radiating off her. It was addicting to be surrounded by so much joy. Her smile brought a smile to his own face. He felt happy with her, he felt whole again, he felt like he could face what any day had to throw at him as long as Alice was by his side.

"The stars are so pretty tonight," Alice said.

"You can see more of them down south," Jasper said.

She looked up at him with interest. "Really? There's more?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Some nights when I was on the field I'd look up at the stars and sometimes they'd make a bad situation seem a whole lot better."

She observed him for a moment. He was still looking up at the sky looking deep in thought. He was so handsome, even more handsome in person than she'd seen before they met. His eyes were crimson; although he'd tried her animal blood diet he still couldn't resist the urge to feed off humans which made his eyes red like most vampires. His wavy blonde hair blew in the breeze and though his many scars were fainter in the dark she could still clearly see them. He told her most vampires got defensive when they saw them. She hadn't. She'd been surprised yes, but it only made her sad because it so clearly displayed all he'd been through which by now she knew the extent of after hearing him tell his story.

She held his hand and he looked down at her. "This is the first time, that I can remember anyway, that I've had someone as close to me as you are."

He gave her a sympathetic smile knowing she remembered nothing of her life before becoming a vampire. "I'm sure you weren't completely alone in your human life Alice."

She hesitated for a moment. "I love you," she said softly. For a moment she wanted to take it back after seeing the surprise on his face. She had seen this moment, but maybe it was wrong. Maybe he didn't feel the same.

He lifted her chin as she started to look away. He could feel the anguish and regret that she felt but he sent his happiness to her shifting her mood. "I love you too. I've never felt the same way about anyone as I feel about you Alice."

His words surprised him. "Oh Jasper." She leaned towards him and their lips met. At first gentle, but they pressed into each other more. Her arms went around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. His arms were around her waist pulling her tiny body into him. Soon they slowly broke off and looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly she giggled. "This is just how I saw it."

He smiled. "You knew this would happen?"

"Well…I saw it. But a part of me felt like it wouldn't happen that way and you wouldn't feel the same as I do."

"When you love someone you've got to put your heart on the line. It's all worth it when the person you love feels the same way."

She ran her fingers gently through his hair. "I love you Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too Alice."

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

* * *

**This first song is "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" by Jesse McCartney. I know it's sung from the guy's perspective but it's meant to go both ways here.**


	2. Angels Cry

**Takes place not long after Breaking Dawn**

* * *

Angels Cry

_I shouldn't have walked away  
I would've stayed if you said  
We could've made everything OK  
But we just  
Threw the blame back and forth  
We treated love like a sport  
The final blow hit so low  
I'm still on the ground_

"I hate you Jasper Whitlock! I wish I'd never met you!" Alice screamed at the blond haired vampire in front of her who was seething with anger.

"Get the hell out then Alice! And don't bother coming back!" he shouted right back at her.

If she could cry she would have started crying a long time ago. She took off the gold band on her ring finger, tossed it to the floor, and fled the room before she did something impulsive like hit him or the other way around.

The door slammed and Jasper was left standing in the middle of their room alone. Absolute shame and regret washed over him now that she was gone. He could feel her anger and sadness while they were fighting and he could also feel the tension downstairs. Everyone else had heard all of this loud and clear.

What had happened to them? He and Alice _never_ fought before. They may have had a few small disagreements over the years but it never amounted to this. What did this mean? Were they drifting apart? Were they not as happy together as they used to be? He couldn't remember ever raising his voice at his beautiful Alice that way. And telling her to "get the hell out" was uncalled for.

He bent down and picked the small ring up off the floor. She'd thrown it so hard it scratched the wood floor. He held it to his chest as he sat down on their bed. She wished she never met him. That sentence made the dejection hit him even harder. She'd gotten rid of her ring. Did that mean she didn't want it anymore? That she didn't want him? After what he'd said to her he couldn't blame her for not wanting him anymore.

At this point he couldn't even remember what their fight was about and he was definitely no longer angry with her. All he wanted was to see her and kiss her and tell her he was sorry. A million apologies could never make up for what he'd done to her. How could he even dream of hurting his lovely Alice that way? Alice, who was so kind and cheerful and would never hurt a fly. She always called him her sweet southern gentleman. A gentleman would never say what he'd said to a lady.

He put the ring in his pocket and stood up. He had to go find her. This couldn't go on any longer. He opened the door and went down the hallway to check all the rooms but she wasn't there. He stopped at the top of the stairs. He was reluctant to go down there at the moment. Everyone most likely heard their fight and he wasn't in the mood for questioning. But still, he went down the stairs and went down the hallway not seeing her anywhere.

He stopped at the living room. Everyone was in there occupying their time in some way. Emmett and Carlisle were playing chess, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch cooing over Renesmee, and Edward was hammering away at the piano in the next room. They looked up at him when he entered.

"Jasper, what happened?" Esme asked.

"It sounded like you broke down some walls up there," Emmett said.

Jasper put his hands in his pockets. "Alice and I got into a fight."

"You and Alice fight?" Bella asked surprised. She'd never heard the two of them fight before. As far as she knew they'd never even raised their voices at each other.

Jasper shook his head. "No…well except for today. Do any of you know where she went?"

"She ran away," Edward called from the next room. Of course he knew, he was probably reading all of their minds as this whole ordeal was happening.

"Where did she go?" Jasper asked.

Edward switched to playing a classical Beethoven symphony. "She didn't know. She just said she was going far away. She thinks you don't love her anymore and she might not come back."

He felt like he'd just been stabbed in the chest. "I've got to go find her," He said as he went for the front door.

* * *

Alice ran through the forest. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she was well out of Forks by now. She wished vampires could cry, she needed some kind of release.

She didn't know how she and Jasper had gotten into such a terrible fight. They'd never fought like that before, why start now? She didn't mean a thing she said to him. She didn't hate him and she didn't wish she'd never met him. Those words probably cut the deepest and she regretted every syllable.

She was so afraid that he was mad at her. So mad that he didn't want to be her husband anymore. That thought almost made her stop running and crumble to the ground. She'd always thought they were meant to be together. She'd have visions of them still happy together for many years to come. But what if something changed? What if he was done with her? She couldn't bear the thought.

After a while the thoughts of Jasper not wanting her anymore were too much to handle. She stopped running and leaned up against a tree searching her visions. She focused on her and Jasper hoping to come up with something that would lead her to the conclusion that he would come find her or they'd be together again in some way.

_She was sitting in a tree. It looked like an apple tree. The scene zoomed out and now she recognized it. It was their sanctuary outside of Forks. Jasper is standing about 7 feet away looking up at the tree. She jumps out of the tree and walks towards him but stops about 4 feet away. They look at each other for a moment at a loss for words. Finally he speaks. "Alice…"_

The vision was cut off. She was frustrated that she couldn't find anything else for that time. Did he forgive her? Does he want to leave her? She starts searching for something else that could give her answers.

_She sees Jasper in a dark room. The only light is coming from the moon. This must be a while after her last vision. He's shirtless and his scars are highlighted in the light. God, he looks so beautiful. She sees pale arms around his neck. From the way he's moving and how the bed is shaking, it looks like he's having sex. But with who? She can't see the girls face. "God woman…" he groans._

Alice was confused now. Sometimes her visions could be a bit vague and not give her the answers she was looking for. Was it her that Jasper was in bed with? If so then that meant everything would be okay between them. But what if it wasn't her? Were her visions trying to tell her that Jasper would end up with someone else? The thought made her let out a sob of anguish. Jasper with another woman was unimaginable to her. He was the only man she'd ever been with, it was unthinkable for her.

She hadn't been his first. He'd been with Maria. Maybe he'd go back to her now that he thought she no longer wanted him. She sat on the ground put her face in her knees and cried tearless sobs.

After a while she pulled herself up. No matter what his decision was at this point she wouldn't find out if she wasn't at their sanctuary. She assumed he would be there in the next couple of days and the only way she'd know is if she was there to see him.

* * *

Jasper ran through the trees still searching for his Alice the next day. He'd tried several places she might be and came up with nothing. Finally he realized she would be at their sanctuary. Of course, why hadn't he thought about it before?

It was north of Forks. Wherever they stayed with the Cullen's the two of them tried to find a small place all their own where they could be alone and just enjoy being in love without having to be overheard by the rest of the family.

This one was in the middle of the forest. The clearing wasn't large but it was shadowed by a very big apple tree which they'd sit in and look at the stars. There was a river nearby and it was also near mountains where they could hunt.

Eventually he arrived and when he looked up at the tree he saw a small figure sitting up in one of the high branches. His heart swelled when he saw her. He wanted to jump up there and kiss her but he was afraid she was still mad at him. He walked towards the tree about 7 feet away. Before he could call to her she jumped down and walked towards him but stopping short. They looked at each other for a long moment. Finally he spoke up. "Alice…I'm sorry. The things I said to you…it was mean and it was uncalled for. I'm so sorry Alice…"

Before he could say "I'm sorry" again she was in his arms hugging him tightly. It _was_ her he was in bed with in that second vision. He was still in love with her and he wouldn't leave her for Maria. She looked up at him and saw his relief mirroring hers. "I'm sorry too Jasper. I don't hate you, I love you so much. I'm so glad I met you baby, you're everything to me and you always will be."

They kissed, passionate and loving as always.

"Let's never let this happen again dear," he said.

"It never will, Jaz."

_Lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
We let it drift  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry_

_C'mon babe can't our love be revived  
Bring it back and we gon' make it right  
I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive  
As the angels cry_

* * *

**"Angels Cry" by Mariah Carey and Ne-yo**

**Wow, i'm already doing sad stories and it's only the 2nd chapter. I love this song though. Very sad when you hear them sing it but also beautiful.**


	3. Jasper's Songs

**A funnier side to Jasper. Most stories i've read (not all of them!) portray him as the serious one always brooding over _something_. But here, he's just having fun doing something i'm sure we all do at some point. **

**It doesn't have a specific song title because there are many songs in here.**

* * *

Jasper's Songs

Jasper was in his and Alice's room one morning preparing to go to school for the day. He was in a very good mood that morning. Probably because he'd hunted last night and he didn't have that burning thirst distracting him like it was yesterday. He slipped on a blue shirt and started to button it up.

"If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it…"

Hey, Alice wasn't the only one who could randomly burst into song every now and then around here. She was rubbing off on him more and more every day it seemed.

He made his voice really deep. "I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky."

Then really high.

"I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open dOoR-aHhHhH"

He dragged the last note out going back and forth from high and low.

Alice started laughing. She stood next to him in front of the mirror still laughing as she put on her earrings. Her husband never failed to make her smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yup."

They grabbed their bags and left the house with the rest of the family.

* * *

Later that afternoon they were driving home from school. Emmett was in the driver's seat and Rosalie was next to him and Alice and Jasper were in the back seat. Emmett turned on the radio.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Alice exclaimed.

"Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere."

Jasper jumped in.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere  
A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume!"

Alice picked up a stray pen and used it as a microphone.

"For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on."

The chorus started and they started dancing.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're so weird."

Emmett just laughed. "You know, people think you two are the sane ones. You're crazy."

"Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people!" they sang.

"Shut up," Rosalie said becoming extremely annoyed. They continued singing the song and she changed the station.

"Hey! Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, this is our song," Jasper said.

"Only the young can say  
They're free to fly away  
Sharing the same desires  
Burnin' like wildfire!"

Rosalie ran her hands through her hair. "Oh my god shut up!"

* * *

Jasper was in the kitchen one day thinking he was alone.

"My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back!"

He picked up the broom and started twirling it around and dancing with it.

"I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight…!"

"Dude, what the hell?" Emmett said standing in the doorway.

Jasper froze and put his broom away. He ran his hand through his blonde curls nervously. "Wow…this is awkward…"

Emmett snickered. "You got that right."

* * *

Edward was sitting at the piano one afternoon and Alice sat next to him listening to him play. He started playing the Beatles. As he played they heard Jasper's voice from the next room singing in some kind of odd distorted voice.

"Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be!"

Alice giggled. Edward got annoyed with it and switched to a different song. They heard Jasper's voice again.

"I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesnt even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesnt even matter!"

Alice laughed again. Edward could hear Jasper laughing in his head. He tried a different song. He simply couldn't concentrate with Jasper singing in these weird voices.

"Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until the dream come true  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dream comes true  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On AHHHHHHHHH!" He imitated Steven Tyler's scream at the end.

Alice laughed even more. Edward slammed his hand on the keyboard (thankfully not enough to break it) and sighed. "I swear…" He tried another one. This time Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. It had no words and Jasper couldn't annoy him with this one. But of course Jasper found a way.

"Moonlight sonata," he sang in a deep voice to the tune of the music.

Alice nearly fell off the bench laughing.

"Oh my god!" Edward exclaimed. He looked at Alice. "Will he ever stop?"

Alice shook her head. "No, he's not stopping anytime soon."

Edward stood up not being able to take anymore. "I'm going to Bella's house." Within seconds he was out the door.

Once he left Jasper came in still laughing. "Why would you do that?" Alice said even though she was still laughing as well.

Jasper pulled her up and held her. "Well darlin', now that he's gone we're _all alone_. You know what that means?"

Alice kissed him knowing exactly what he was getting at. "And people think you're such a gentleman."

* * *

Jasper sat on the back balcony of the house next to Alice and he had his guitar. He's played in his human life and a long time ago Alice had convinced him to learn again.

"There'll Be No Darkness Tonight  
Lady Our Love Will Shine  
Just Put Your Trust In My Heart  
And Meet Me In Paradise, Girl  
You're Every Wonder In This World To Me  
A Treasure Time Won't Steal Away

So Listen To My Heart  
Lay Your Body Close To Mine  
Let Me Fill You With My Dreams  
I Can Make You Feel Alright  
And Baby Through The Years  
Gonna Love You More Each Day  
So I Promise You Tonight  
That You'll Always Be The Lady In My Life."

Alice leaned over and kissed his lips when he finished the song. This song was beautiful and it had so much meaning when he played it for her. Especially the way he looked at her when he played it. It was like the song was made for him to sing it to her. And he didn't think he had a great singing voice but when he sang to her it made her heart soar. "I love you," she said.

He kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

"I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly

"Don't Stop Believing" and "Only the Young" by Journey

"Teenage Dream" Katy Perry

"Let it Be" by The Beatles

"In The End" by Linkin Park

"Dream on" by Aerosmith

"Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven

"Lady of My Life" by Michael Jackson

**Wow, that was more songs than i realized it was. Yes, in my mind, Jasper has his crazy moments. **


	4. Domino

**I swear, i tried to make this as non-smut, not overly detailed as possible! But this story is still rated M.**

* * *

Domino

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control…_

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room one afternoon. Most of the family was out except Carlisle and Esme. Edward was at Bella's house watching her sleep (of course) and Rosalie and Emmett were…well they didn't know where they were.

Alice was getting tired of watching TV though. "Hey Jaz?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to go play domino?" she asked.

His face lit up at the mention of it. "Hell yeah." He turned off the TV, then picked her up and practically flew upstairs. He locked the door then put her on her feet. "You know we think just alike," he said.

"How so?"

"I was thinking about domino too." He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away too soon and walked across the room. "I thought we were playing domino?"

"I want to change real quick. Be patient." She ducked into their bathroom and put on a lacey black bra and matching panties along with fishnet stockings and stiletto's.

A while ago the two of them had made up this game called domino. No, they weren't going to pull out domino blocks. One of them would play the aggressor and be completely in control of the other. They'd tie each other up and arouse each other until they were practically begging for sex. They normally played it when they were alone in the house because they tended to get a little loud with it and luckily she'd just seen that Carlisle and Esme went hunting so they had at least a good hour and a half alone.

She stepped out of their bathroom and Jasper was laying on their bed waiting for her. Once he saw her he felt his soldier pop up. She was sweet on the outside but when they were alone she could be a vixen and he loved it. "Damn Alice," he said crawling over to the edge of the bed. She straddled him and started kissing him. He growled into her mouth. He felt like tearing her underwear off right there but she didn't let him take it off right away when they played domino. "I hope you don't like this lingerie too much. It's not gonna survive the night."

She smiled. "I can just convince you to buy me more." She started kissing him again. There was a loud tear as she ripped his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Then she pushed him on his back. She reached into the drawer and got out her hand cuffs. She smirked at the smile that formed on his face. "You're my prisoner tonight Mr. Whitlock." She cuffed him to the headboard. Hand cuffs were fun to use but they sure didn't last long. Most of the time he ended up breaking them.

She kissed his neck and sunk her teeth into him making him moan. It hurt when she bit him like this but it was like a torturous pleasure. That's what they did when they played this game, clawed each other and bit each other. They were each other's prisoners getting sexually tortured.

She tossed his pants off and did things that had him panting and begging for her to take him. She sat on him and rubbed herself against him. He growled. "Damn it Alice."

"You want me to take the cuffs off?" she said even though he could break out of them if he wanted to. His head was spinning so much he'd probably forgotten that by now.

"Yes!"

She slowly pulled her panties off. "You have to please me then. And if you don't, you'll be punished." She put her hand around his neck. "What do you say?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smirked. "Good." She came over top of his face and made him lick her. He made her cum and licked up all of her juices.

"Did I please you?"

She nodded trying to catch her breath that she didn't need. "Yes, you did." She undid the cuffs. "I'm a woman of my word."

He sat up and smirked. "That makes one of us." He lay her on her stomach and handcuffed her to the bed. Then he got out one of her bandanas and blindfolded her.

"Damn you," she said even though she anticipated what he'd do next.

He bit her neck and she took in a sharp breath. "Don't say anything unless I tell you too."

"Okay."

"Yes master."

She smiled. "Yes master."

He smirked. "Good." He tore her bra off as he kissed down her back caressing her the whole time and leaving love bites on her. "Open your legs."

"Yes master." She did as he said and gasped when he licked her again. She felt him using his power on her. Everything was intensified. Soon he had her screaming and finally he made her cum again. Before she could come down from it she felt him in her taking her from behind. Eventually he started going agonizingly slow. "Jaz…!"

He put his hand around her neck as she had done to him. "Master."

"Just fuck me!"

"Prove to me you want it," he said. He bit her ear.

She grinded into him but he wouldn't move. She was desperate for him. She couldn't take it anymore and snapped the chain on the handcuffs. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his face down to her. "Fuck me you sexy bastard."

He smirked. That's what he wanted to hear…well not exactly that but something along those lines. He did her harder and god knows how long later they both reached their climax. They lay next to each other in each other's arms breathing heavily. She kissed her favorite scar on his jaw. "I love you."

He kissed her lips. "I love you too Alice." He kissed her again. "Did I win?"

She giggled. "Sure, why not?"

"What's my prize?" he said suggestively.

She was swept off into a quick vision of Carlisle and Esme coming up on the house. "Carlisle and Esme are on their way back."

He frowned. "What kind of prize is that?" Suddenly they heard the door open and he realized what she meant. Of course they could do this again, but they did prefer to be alone. There was just no privacy in this house.

She ran her fingers up and down his chest and it made him shiver. "I'll give you your prize soon."

He smiled. That was good enough for him. Now all he'd have to do is wait in anticipation for what else she had planned for him.

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

* * *

**"Domino" by Jessie J and Katy Perry**

**There's no other way to describe it. Who thought from the title, they were going to play with domino's or something along those lines?**


	5. Glamorous

**Smut and sex is over...for now. **

* * *

Glamorous

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We flying first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin.. champagne  
Livin.. my life  
In the fast lane  
And I won..t change  
For the glamorous  
Ooh the flossy, flossy_

_The glamorous_  
_The glamorous glamorous _

_For the glamorous_  
_Ooh flossy, flossy _  
_The glamorous_  
_The glamorous, glamorous _  
_For the glamorous_  
_Ooh the flossy, flossy_

Between predicting stock market trends and Carlisle's huge paycheck at the hospital that was distributed among the Cullen's, Alice seemed to have an infinite amount of money. And all of that money was used to satisfy her shopping obsession.

It all started not long after she was changed. She woke up in Biloxi and after satisfying her thirst she was upset with the fact that her clothes were torn and old. She stole some money and went to a Chanel store. Since then, she'd found better ways to get money and the string of endless shopping excursions began.

By the time she met Jasper, she had already had a pretty decent sized wardrobe and it continued to grow over the years. Old clothes she got tired of were given away and new ones replaced them. Esme and Rosalie were shopaholics, but they weren't nearly as crazy as Alice. Everything from dresses to jewelry, stilettos to flats, Chanel to Gucci, you name it Alice had it.

Alice's shopping was more than what she did for enjoyment. In a way it gave her a sense of security. After just waking up alone with no memories of her former life, it made her feel better to just have something. Something to call her own, that way she could at least say she had these possessions and not nothing like she did before.

Over time Jasper just had to learn to accept that his wife's shopping fetish would never end. He took her out when she was feeling down to buy her something pretty. It was a sure fire way to cheer her up any time. Other times, she dragged him out to the stores with her to help her pick out things. In the mornings he sat at the foot of the bed and watched her model outfits for him and pick out his favorite. She wasn't the only one who needed a big closet. There were days she'd go out and buy him 3 bags of clothes from the stores and stuff it all in his closet and drawers.

He didn't mind all that much most of the time. Sometimes when he went to the malls with her, he could get her into a lingerie store to model for him.

One afternoon, he was sitting on the couch in Carlisle's library reading a thick book. He heard the front door open and Alice and Rosalie come in. Soon they were in the room with him. He looked over his book and saw the two of them with shopping bags. Alice had much more than Rosalie did though.

"Guess who bought out the whole store?" Rosalie said before leaving the room.

Jasper put a bookmark in his page. "I see you had fun."

Alice came over to him as happily as always. "Look at the shoes I got! They were on sale, can you believe it?" she said showing off the turquoise and blue heels on her feet. She handed him a bag. "I didn't leave you out."

He took the bag and looked through it. "As if my closet isn't overflowing as it is."

Alice put the rest of the bags down and sat on his lap. "You can never have too many clothes Jaz." She kissed his lips.

He smiled. She just wouldn't be his Alice if she wasn't this much of a shopaholic.

_Wear them gold and diamond rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperones and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I' m not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive-through, raw as Hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammys  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang_

* * *

**"Glamorous" by Fergie**

**Okay so i know this is a really superficial song and the lyrics may not fit quite right. But it was the idea of the glamour of shopping and all the brand names and expensive things she buys and her insanely huge wardrobe that i was going for.**

**do you think the song fits?**


	6. Girlfriend

Girlfriend

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

"This one or that one Jaz?" Alice asked as she model walked across their large bedroom in a black denim skirt, a red elbow length sleeve top, a black vest, and boots.

"You look beautiful in both," Jasper said from sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed. Alice did this almost every morning. She picked out at least 3 or 4 outfits then made him choose which one looked the best. He didn't mind. She looked beautiful in every single one of them which was why it was so hard for him to choose.

She put her hands on her hips. "You said that for the last two."

He took her hand and pulled her to him. "Alice Whitlock, you look absolutely gorgeous in everything you wear. You can't expect a man like me to be able to choose just one." He put his hands on her waist. "Anyway, can't you just look into the future to see which one you're going to wear?"

"I could, but that's not as fun."

He looked her up and down. "You know, now that you mention it, I'm kind of partial to the one you're wearing."

She smiled. "Well, I'll wear this one then. Now I've just got to pick out some jewelry…"

Jasper looked at the clock on the wall. "Alice, they're going to leave us."

"Hold on Jaz, real quick. Which ring should I wear?" she asked holding out two for him.

"That one," he said pointing to the one with silver and purple diamonds circling it.

"You think it goes with the outfit?" she asked examining the two.

"I don't know, but that's the one I bought for you."

She smiled. "Okay then, I'll wear it."

"You should wear it on the other hand though."

"That's my marriage hand. At school we're just dating." She went over and kissed his cheek. "I'll put it on the other hand later."

"Okay Alice." He kissed her once again. Suddenly they heard a car horn blow. "Come on, they're seriously going to leave us."

* * *

At school, Jessica and Lauren stood by Jessica's locker. Jess was putting on lip gloss, Lauren was staring across the hallway with her arms crossed. Jasper was at Alice's locker flirting with her and it did not make Lauren happy. She had a huge crush on Jasper and the fact that he was with Alice angered her. "What does he see in her?"

"What?" Jessica looked up and saw her staring at Jasper again. "I thought you were over him. What happened to Tyler?"

"Tyler and I were so going to be together until he fell head over heels for that stupid Bella. She's not even that pretty."

"I guess you're just having bad luck." She looked back at Alice and Jasper. "But he _is_ really cute."

"Why would he want _her_ though?! She's not that pretty; she hasn't got a curve on her body. Hell, what's her bra size anyway? Her hair cut is terrible. And she's so weird, she's always dancing around in gym and she sings to herself when she walks down the hallways, and she always gets this far off look."

"He must see _something_ in her."

"Please, I can show him a _real_ woman."

The bell rang and Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss as they parted for class. That just made Lauren's jealousy burn even more.

Later they were at lunch Lauren as sitting at the usual table with her friends. She couldn't help glancing over ta Alice and Jaspe

* * *

r. They were leaning close to each other and even though they were sitting with Rosalie and Emmett (Edward was at a separate table with Bella) they seemed to be having their own private conversation.

"Lauren's jealousy is getting to be a little annoying," Jasper said to Alice.

Alice giggled. "It's that strong huh?"

"I can feel it across the room." They looked out the corners of their eyes at her but she wasn't looking anymore.

Alice could only laugh. Despite what Lauren felt for Jasper, she knew he felt absolutely nothing for her. If anything he would prefer it if the girl _stayed away_ from him so he wouldn't be tempted to bite her but of course she had to constantly walk past him. Besides, the two of them were married; the last thing Jasper would ever do was leave her for another girl let alone a _human_ girl. Alice mostly ignored it unless she was just laughing at the situation entirely. But of course she knew how Jasper felt being so close to humans all the time and if it came down to it she would confront Lauren and tell her to stay away from him.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the living room couch the next evening watching not

* * *

hing in particular on TV. Then Emmett jumped in front of them pointing to Jasper. "You and me, arm wrestling rematch! I'm going to win 3 times in a row!"

Jasper smirked. "You wish." He got up and followed them and Alice followed as well. They went into the backyard where there was this rock they usually rested their arms on. Esme wouldn't let them arm wrestle in the house because she didn't want them ruining her furniture.

Alice held their hands. "This is going to be an interesting fight."

"Who's gonna win?" Jasper asked.

She tapped his nose. "You'll just have to wait and see," she said even though she already knew. "Ready? Go!"

They began their arm wrestling match and Jasper won. Emmett called for a 2 out of 3. He won the next one but Jasper won the one afterwards.

"You're slipping Em," Jasper said. "You usually win the 2 out of 3's."

"You got lucky," Emmett said.

Jasper looked at Alice. "Who's going to win next time?"

"I'm not telling you that," she said with a smirk.

"So Jaz, what's with that human girl Lauren following you around every day huh?" Emmett asked.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the mention of her. "You've noticed that huh?"

"It's kinda funny," Emmett said chuckling.

Jasper slapped his arm playfully. "You think it's funny?! I've been trying not to kill her every time I see her. I don't know how Edward does it."

Alice put her hand on his. "Don't worry Jaz, if I ever see you trying to hurt her I'll come rescue you."

He smiled at her then looked at Emmett. "Now you see, that's a good supportive answer. Instead of _laughing_ about it."

His reaction only made Emmett laugh more.

* * *

The next day Jasper was at his locker between classes. The smell of human blood surrounding him continued to harass him but thinking about Alice's sweet scent always calmed him down.

"Hey Jasper," Lauren said leaning against the locker next to him. This was fool proof, Alice wasn't around and she had him to herself.

Damn it, he thought. "Hello Lauren," he said trying not to inhale her scent.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

She giggled. "Better than fine. You doing anything after school today? Maybe we can study together?" she asked hopefully.

"I have plans later," he said. Plans with Alice that is.

Lauren's face fell. "Oh really?" She tossed her hair and put on her flirty look. "Well, maybe another time then?"

He caught his breath when she tossed her hair. "Yeah, sure." He quickly closed his locker and walked quickly away.

Lauren leaned against the locker with her arms crossed. His plans were probably with that stupid Alice girl. She'd have to find a way to get him away from her.

Suddenly Jessica came over to her. "You know, if you want him, why don't you just ask Bella what he likes. I'm sure they're pretty close since she's dating Edward."

Lauren thought about that. "That's a great idea!"

Later that day after before lunch they met Bella at her locker. They surprised her so much she nearly fell off that huge cast on her leg. "H-Hi?" she said.

"So you're good friends with Alice Cullen, right?" Lauren asked.

Jessica smirked. "Lauren has a crush on Jasper."

Bella was extremely surprised by this. "You have a crush on Alice's hus…I mean boyfriend?"

Lauren smirked. "He's so cute isn't he? Have you ever noticed he kind of has a country accent?"

"He's from Texas."

"He is?" Jessica asked. "So Dr. Cullen went to Texas to adopt him and Rosalie?"

Bella was becoming nervous. She was giving too much away. "Um, well…I'm sure they came here before…"

"It doesn't matter," Lauren said. "I'm sure you know a lot about him."

"Well, a little bit."

"So you know what he likes in a girl right? What do I have to do to get him to leave Alice and be with me?"

Bella stared at her for a moment not knowing what to say. What Jasper liked in a girl was everything about Alice and that wasn't what Lauren wanted to hear. She knew one thing was for sure, Alice and Jasper were deeply in love and nothing Lauren could do would get them apart. "Well Lauren…Jasper really loves Alice. And…I don't think there's any way to get them apart at this point."

Lauren glared at her. "What, are they getting married?" she said sarcastically.

Technically they already were married. "Well, they might get married after they graduate."

"You're just sticking up for her Bella!" Lauren exclaimed. Then she stormed away.

* * *

Alice and Jasper were walking through the school to go home that afternoon. Jasper told her about Lauren asking him out on a date.

Alice giggled. "She's ridiculous." They got to the door. "Aw, it's raining."

"What else is new?" Jasper said. He took off his jacket and put it over her had since she hadn't worn one that day.

"Jaz, you don't have to do this," she protested.

"Nonsense Alice. You'll get all wet. I'll be fine." They walked do the car and she rested her head on his shoulder. "What are we doing tonight Alice?"

Alice smirked. "Sensual candles and incense and hot sex."

Jasper nodded his approval and kissed her cheek. "Sounds good."

"Tell Lauren to take that!" Alice said.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

* * *

**"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne**

**I've always felt like Lauren would have a crush on Jasper. If only she knew that if she went out with Jasper, it just wouldn't end very well at all. **

**And i don't like writing about Jessica. It's just so awkward because that's my name. It even felt weird typing those two sentences because it was like saying i don't like to write about myself...okay, this just doesn't sound right at all. next chapter**


	7. It Will Rain

**I'm going to be honest here. I didn't like Breaking Dawn. Well...i won't say that. I'll say that i didn't like _what happened_ in Breaking Dawn. They got married, okay, that was perfect. We got to see into Jacob's mind, i liked that too. How she got pregnant still doesn't make any sense to me and the fact that Jacob was a pedophile and imprinted on the baby to me shouldn't have happenedat all. I know that's what Quilleutes do, but come on! No one can say that it isn't the least bit creepy!**

**If all of that just had to happen though, what i don't like is that there was NO FREAKING FIGHT! Seriously, they got together all these people and the entire Volturi clan, coven, whatever came and they talked but no one threw any punches. I guess i just wanted _some_ kind of conflict. Stephanie Meyer could have written another book if she needed to so she could fill that void but there needed to be some form of a fight.**

**So here's a little snippet from Alice and Jasper's POV of what _should_ have happened in Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

It Will Rain (Breaking Dawn Ending)

_If you ever leave me, baby, _

_Leave some morphine at my door _

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication _

_To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me _

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh _

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making _

_To keep you by my side _

They were just in time. Alice and Jasper had arrived just in time to bring their witness to Renesmee for the Volturi. She was so sure. She'd seen scenario after scenario. Either they would accept or they wouldn't, it wasn't set in stone. She'd done everything she could to make sure everyone would be safe. She reached behind her needing some comfort and Jasper held her hand.

"It doesn't make any difference," Aro said.

All of the Cullens felt their hearts sink into their chests. "Aro…" Carlisle began.

"It's over Carlisle. We've spared your family time and time again, but this is a crime and we cannot ignore it any longer." Aro turned to the other Volturi members behind him. "Attack them."

So it was on. It was a fight, a fight they'd all tried to avoid. Bella turned to Jacob and nodded. He took Renesmee and took off. Edward looked in surprise. He'd had no idea until this moment. Demitri, the Volturi's tracker tried to go after them but Edward grabbed him first.

Volturi members were going for the witnesses the Cullen's had brought in. Alice and Jasper gave each other a look. They weren't sure what would happen, but they would have each other's backs the whole time. They took on whoever came for them. He'd always had this need to protect Alice. Even in their last battle with the newborn's nothing mattered more to him than protecting his beloved Alice.

She was suddenly hit with a quick vision. It was a flash of her with red eyes in a black hood with the Volturi. It made her freeze for a moment.

"Bring Alice to me," Aro said. Alice looked over and saw him near her. "I want her to be one of us."

She darted away from them, trying to focus on something else, _anything_ else. But then there were two Volturi members in front of her. "Aro wants you," one of them said.

She back away and prepared to fight them if she had to. "I'm not going to be one of you."

They grabbed her. "Aro always gets what he wants," the other said with a grin.

She struggled as they tried to take her over to Aro. She would not go with them. She would do anything, but she did not want to be a part of the volturi.

Jasper looked around trying to find Alice. Whenever he took his eyes off her he always had to look to make sure she was okay. He looked behind him and saw two hooded vampire's dragging her over to Aro. He zoomed over there. He knew they wanted her. Ever since she'd first gone to Volterra with Bella, Aro had wanted her for her power. It was one of Jasper's fears that they would take her away from him. He wouldn't allow them to do it. He loved her; he would do whatever it took to keep her with him. He got in front of them. "Let go of Alice!"

The one on the right chuckled. "Aro always gets what he wants, and he wants her."

"Let's go," the other said.

Before they could drag her away Jasper tried to fight them. Alice shook her head desperately at him. "Jaz, no…" As much as she wanted him to take her away from there and run away with him, she didn't want him to put himself in danger trying to protect her.

He tried anyway. He knocked one of them away from Alice. The guy was mad. He lunged at him. They got into a fight. Jasper was in military mode. He knew how to fight, and a Volturi member was no different. He could sense Alice's fear and worry but the last thing he would ever do is allow anyone to take her from him.

Suddenly another volturi member was there. He pinned him down and another came over and grabbed his neck. Okay, he couldn't deny it, he was a little afraid now. The first guy went over to help the other guy restrain Alice.

"No one interferes with the Volturi. You'll pay now," one of the vampires holding him said.

As soon as she saw them grab Jasper she lost it. He was going to kill him. Her Jasper, her husband, her soul mate. She knew she could not survive without Jasper. She didn't know what she would do without him. She wasn't thinking, she was kicking and struggling against them trying to break free of them. "Jasper!" she screamed. "No! Don't kill him! Please don't kill him!" Cold panic ran down her body.

Jasper looked up at her. Her emotions were hitting him like tidal waves. She was in a state of panic, anxiety, and fear. He was too and it probably increased it between them. He never would have thought that this would be the moment they'd lose each other. He wanted an eternity with her, not sixty years. They were about to kill him. If it had to happen this way, he just had to say I love you one more time. "Alice…" The guy yanked at his neck and he grunted in pain. He was afraid now. He looked at Alice. She was still freaking out trying to break free of the Volturi members holding her.

Before he could be killed Emmet and Rosalie came out of this air and attacked the guys holding him as well as saved Alice. Alice fell to her knees when the two of them were away from her and watched Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper fight them in a state of shock. The one that was holding her came back at her. Jasper jumped up and got behind him, grabbed him by his neck, flipped him over and his head snapped off as he hit the ground.

Then he was by Alice's side. She was still on her knees on the ground and he held her tightly. She was so shaken up by what had happened. She slowly put her arms around him making sure he was real. "Jaz…" she said softly. Then she held him tightly and started sobbing. "Oh Jasper!"

He held her tightly. She was shaking, crying, he kissed her over and over again. They had almost lost each other for good. "Alice," he said over and over again.

"Guys, come on!" Emmett said to them.

They realized they were still in the middle of a fight and they reluctantly pried themselves away from each other. But the rest of the fight they didn't stray very far from each other.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby _

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same _

_if you walk away _

_Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain_

* * *

**"It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars**

**I know this song is about breakign up...but songs can be interpreted in different ways. **

**I actually have written a story about Alice being forced to join the Volturi and Jasper going with her (because we all know Jaz won't let her go alone) but...it doesn't really make that much sense right now so i don't know if i'll post it. Tell me if you guys want me to keep working on it and you want me to upload it eventually.**

**Also, what's your opinion on Breaking Dawn? do you think it's fine the way it is or do you think something like this or something else should have happened?**


	8. If I Have My Way

**We all have our interpretation of Alice and Jaz' first time (or at least the authors on this website that i've read do). So here's mine. This chapter is M.**

* * *

If I Have My Way

_You're who I desire, you light my fire  
With every kiss, you take me higher  
Feeling like your lovin' I just cannot resist  
There's something that's makin' me hold on  
There's no one I'd rather share my good  
lovin' with  
But I promised I'd wait 'til I'm ready for this_

Alice and Jasper had finally found the Cullen family a little over than a month ago. They found them as they were on their way home from hunting and Carlisle so graciously let them into their family. They fit in with the Cullen's very well and got along with them perfectly. Emmett and Jasper almost immediately hit it off as best friends and Alice became close to Rosalie and Esme. She and Edward also sympathized with each other because their gifts and knowing so much about everyone. They also grew to be very close. At one point Jasper became jealous of that but Alice assured him that she only saw Edward as a brother.

They shared one of the many large rooms in the Cullen house. One afternoon Alice had gone shopping with Rosalie and Esme. The two enjoyed shopping themselves but shopping with Alice was a completely different story. She spent hours at the mall, she tried on everything she saw and bought nearly all of it. When they were done, she came home with 7 bags.

"Wow, did you buy the whole store?" Emmett asked.

"She wrung them out," Rosalie said.

"That's nothing. I've seen her come out of a store with 20 bags," Jasper said.

"I got something for you too Jaz," Alice said. She dug through them and finally found the hat and shirt she'd bought him. She put it on his head. "You like it?"

"It's nice. Thanks."

Later that evening they were in their room and Alice was finishing up hanging her many new clothes in her closet. Alice had the bigger closet since she had a ton more clothes. But Jasper needed a big closet too since Alice was constantly buying him new clothes as well. When she was done she came over and sat next to him.

He put his book down and put his arms around her. "I'm sure you had fun today."

"Definitely. Now the only problem is choosing what to wear tomorrow."

"You can just look into the future to find out you know."

She ran her hands through his hair. "I know. But it's not as fun that way." She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back deeply cupping the back of her head in his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for his entrance. They moaned into each other's mouths and he dipped her down onto her back. Her fingers tangled in his hair. His strong hands caressed her and it all felt so good as it sent warm chills through her body. His lips were on her neck now, licking and biting. She gripped onto him softly moaning at the feelings. Soon he was back at her mouth kissing her harder.

They were quickly losing control of themselves. Then they'd end up having sex. Alice knew she wanted that. Rosalie had told her about it. But she'd also seen her and Jasper getting married soon. Weren't you supposed to wait until after marriage? She would. It wouldn't be long now before they were married anyway. She broke off their kiss. "Jaz, let's not do this right now."

"You don't want me Alice?" he said, his voice husky with his desire for her.

"I do. I really do. But I want to wait a little while. Is that okay?"

He kissed her gently. He would give her anything, and even though his desire for her burned like the sun, he'd do what she wanted. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Not long after the two had gone hunting separately from everyone else since they had already gone hunting. And Jasper felt like he needed to hunt much more frequently than they other's. Their way of life was still very difficult for him and if he didn't get blood often he'd end up killing the first human he saw. Alice didn't mind going with him though, she always did. She wanted to make things as easy for him as possible. Afterwards they sat out in the sun the in grass. The sun sent the diamonds sparkling and shining off their skin. If any humans were around they probably would have passed out from shock.

Jasper looked over at Alice. She looked especially beautiful out in the sun like this. He liked being with the Cullen's of course, but sometimes he liked to just be alone with her like they were on their travels. He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "You look lovely today Alice."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Jasper." A breeze blew past and it blew his hair into his face. She reached over and brushed it out of his eyes. "Don't you just love when we can spent time together like this?"

"Yeah, I do. It's the perfect way to spend my day." He leaned in and kissed her. She put her arms around them and soon the kisses became deeper. They were caressing each other and moaning into each other's mouths. He wanted her. He wanted to take her and make love to her right there. But he remembered she said she didn't want to yet. He broke their kiss but Alice pulled him right back exploring his mouth with her tongue. He knew he was losing control of himself though. He broke off again and she gave him a disappointed look. "I thought you wanted to wait Alice."

She had wanted to wait. But maybe they didn't need to. He so clearly wanted her just like she wanted him. "I did want to…but I want you Jasper. Please."

He needed no further encouragement. He took her in his arms and began kissing her again. This time with a lot more passion and fervor having the encouragement to go on. He pulled his shirt off. She looked at his muscles for a moment. Jasper looked thin but he had a muscular body you wouldn't believe. He was covered in scars but even still she though he looked absolutely gorgeous. She ran her hand down his chest and he shivered. He kissed her once again then began to pull her shirt off. Then his hands went behind her and fiddled with the clasps on her bra for a moment, then he slowly pulled it down. If Alice could blush she would have. She was suddenly nervous. Jasper had never seen her this way.

He could sense her embarrassment at him seeing her. He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her lips. He rested his forehead on hers. "You're gorgeous Alice, don't think otherwise," he said as he started to caress her chest. It made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him hard. He dipped them down to the ground and they proceeded to make love.

* * *

Afterwards they lay next to each other in the grass. They were still sparkling in the sunlight only now they wore no clothes. They looked into each other's eyes. Jasper had his arm around her and she ran her hand up and down his back.

She was so glad they did this. All of it simply felt amazing. From the moment he made her more comfortable by telling her she was gorgeous their passion just increased from there. Everything just felt so good and so right, his lips on hers, his hands all over her body, licking her breasts and fingering down between her legs. When he entered her there was no word for that, no way to describe it. It was simply pleasure at its highest peak. She couldn't think. All traces of her conscious mind were gone. It was just her and her lover on cloud 9. She didn't think it could get any better until she had her first orgasm. She felt even more spasm wrack through her body when he reached his climax and released his warm cum inside of her.

"I love you Alice," Jasper said.

"I love you too Jaz," she said. "Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"This was your first time too wasn't it?"

He hesitated for a moment. Honestly he'd done it a few times with Maria long before he and Alice had ever met. But what if she got upset with him after he told her that? That was the last thing he wanted. "Of course it is Alice."

"Good," she said cuddling up close to him.

_One day we'll make love, passion unheard of  
I'll be your woman, if I have my way  
We will see heaven, lovin' together  
We won't stop ever, if I have my way_

* * *

**"If I Have My Way" Chrisette Michelle**

**Who wants a story about Maria?**


	9. Vision of Love

**An in depth version of how Alice and Jasper met.**

* * *

Vision Of Love

_Treated me kind  
Sweet destiny  
Carried me through desperation  
To the one that was waiting for me  
It took so long  
Still I believed  
Somehow the one that I needed  
Would find me eventually  
I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given to me  
Prayed through the nights  
Felt so alone  
Suffered from alienation  
Carried the weight on my own_

When she woke up, she was in an alley. Alone, confused, she didn't remember anything. She didn't even know her own name. Then she realized there was a piece of paper next to her.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you. But it was for your own good. You would have died a terrible death if I hadn't. I can't tell you why though. What I can tell you is that your name is Mary Alice Brandon and you were born in 1901, you're 17 years old. I wish I could be with you but I can't. Good luck."

Alice is what she decided to go by. She didn't like Mary all that much. She had so many questions. Who had written this note? Why did they leave her alone? What would have happened to her? And why was there this terrible burning in her throat?

Before she could contemplate any of this further everything in front of her disappeared.

_Instead, she sees a room. It's pretty big, with white couches, plants, paintings, and some flat box with a screen on it on the wall. There's someone standing in that room. He's tall; he's got wavy blonde hair that stopped just past his chin, gold eyes, and most of his body that isn't hidden by the green sweater and jeans he's wearing is covered in scars. He's gorgeous though. _

_Then someone comes over to him. She's much shorter than him, she has short black hair, she also has golden eyes, and she's wearing a very beautiful purple dress with black boots and a scarf. Who is she? She looks up at him and he looks back at her with such adoration in his eyes. She brushes a stray strand of hair from his face. Then he leans down and places a gentle kiss on her lips. _

The vision went away and she's alone in the alley again. She couldn't get the image of that man out of her head. Why did she see him though? Was she supposed to meet him somewhere?

As she thought of this she remembered the burning in her throat and wondered what she was supposed to do about it. She left the alley and ended up on a dark empty street. Suddenly she smells the sweetest thing ever coming towards her. The next thing she knew, her teeth were in the person's neck and she had drained him of his blood.

She dropped the guy at her feet and looked down at him, dead. She felt bad. She didn't know a lot, but she did know that killing was wrong. But the burning was gone. She went down the street and stopped at a window and for the first time saw her reflection. Her eyes were crimson and her clothes were old and torn. But the girl in the mirror resembled the girl in her vision, same hair, and same pale skin. So she really was supposed to meet the blonde guy. It was _her_ with him. And they'd be together.

After that she became obsessed with him. It was like he was her purpose in life. She didn't have any other. She didn't know where she came from or what she was supposed to do with her life except find him. She'd gotten a hold of some money and bought pretty clothes to look fashionable like the girl in her vision. She didn't want to be the girl in the window anymore. She still felt bad about killing for blood. But one day she'd had another vision about this family that was like her and they drank from animals. She tried it and although it was less satisfying, she felt more humility that way.

She waited for the man to show up. She had more visions of him. She found out his name was Jasper. He had red eyes like she used to have, he must not drink animals yet sine his eyes were gold in her first vision. She saw him killing humans after human, but he didn't like it. It seemed to depress him. He stayed with a couple that was also like them but eventually left them and wandered alone. She saw visions of their future together. In one she saw rings on their fingers. Were they going to be married?

She waited impatiently for him for a very long time. She tried to track him down so she could finally meet him but couldn't come up with anything definite and when she did, he seemed to out of the area already. It was 1948. She finally had another vision.

_First she sees a sign saying "Welcome to Philadelphia!" The scene switches and she sees a diner. It's a quaint little place on the corner with a jukebox playing and a few people sitting around drinking coffee. The door opens and he walks in. _

After that she went to Philadelphia. She went to that diner for 3 weeks straight. The people who worked there and regular customers thought she was crazy for it. Soon she started to get discouraged. What if he didn't show up? What if he changed his plans? She'd learned by now that her visions were subjective.

One night, around 9:30 she sat at a table by the window looking out of it waiting for him. The place was going to close up soon. Not many people were left and the staff was cleaning up. Suddenly the door opened. She nearly gasped when she saw him. She could barely contain her excitement. She wanted to run over and hug him but then she remembersed that he didn't know her yet.

She stood up and walked over to him as calmly as possible. Wow, he was taller than she thought, easily 6 feet. His blonde hair framed his face and it looked even more attractive in person. She came in front of him with a smile growing on her face that she couldn't stop. He looked down at her and before she could say anything she spoke. "You've kept me waiting a long time." She knew it sounded creepy. She should have thought about what she wanted to say.

He looked confused for a moment. Finally he tipped his hat. "I'm sorry ma'am," he said politely in a southern drawl.

Her stomach fluttered. This was really happening. She wanted to get out of here talk to him alone and tell him everything. She held out her hand to him. "Will you come with me?"

He stared at her for a moment obviously still confused and unsure. But she gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it and put his hand in hers. They left the diner together.

* * *

Alice stood on the backyard balcony of the Cullen's house leaning against the railing. She looked down at everyone below her. Esme was gardening with Renesmee smelling flowers next to her. Rosalie was sitting on a chair looking at herself in a compact mirror and Bella was next to her trying to start a conversation with no avail. And Carlisle was refereeing a football game with Emmett and Edward.

One face caught her eye the most. She smiled as he threw the football and his blonde hair blew in the wind. As she thought about how they'd met, she couldn't believe they had come this far already. 60 years of peace and love and being together. That day at the diner was the greatest day of her life. It was also the beginning of her life. She was nothing before him, just a lonely vampire trying to find her place in the world. He gave her one.

He looked up at her and caught her eye. The two of them needed no words to communicate to each other. Just one look said so much. This one said "I love you so much". It made her smile widen. He put their game on a time out and in a second was next to her. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You look lonely up here."

She leaned into him. "I'm not. I'm just thinking."

"About?" he asked running his fingers through her soft hair.

"When we met. And how you kept me waiting so long. How rude," she joked pushing him playfully.

He laughed and held her hands. "Well, I apologize ma'am. Believe me, if I knew you were waiting for me and that we were supposed to be together I would have been by your side the moment you woke up."

"Hey Jasper, come on!" Edward called.

"Go play," Alice said.

"you sure you don't want to come down?"

She shook her head. "Someone has to catch your football before you break a window."

He chuckled then placed another kiss on her lips.

_I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given to me  
I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given me  
I've realized the dream  
And I visualized  
The love that came to be  
Feel so alive  
I'm so thankful that I've received  
The answer that heaven has  
Sent down to me_

* * *

**"Vision of Love" by Mariah Carey.**

**I feel like this song was just made to describe Alice and Jasper's meeting. Or Alice and Jasper's meeting was made todescribe this song since the song came first. I'll write more stories about their early days together soon. **

**And flat screen TV's weren't invented back when Alice was changed. So it's referred to as a "flat box with a screen on it on the wall".**


	10. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**Why do i like writing sad stories so much? This is another Breaking Dawn alternative ending. And for those of you who are like me and enjoy extremely angsty stories you might likethis one a little better.**

**By the way, it starts out like "It Will Rain" because it's really the same scenario, but don't think you're reading that one all over again because it's completely different.**

* * *

Like You'll Never See Me Again

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we had?_

_Was it everything that you were looking for?_

_If I couldn't feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'd be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I'd be looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

They were in the middle of their fight with the Volturi. Alice and Jasper had gone out and found a witness to Renesmee but the Volturi didn't believe them at all. A fight had broken out after that.

Alice was suddenly hit with a quick vision. It was a flash of her with red eyes in a black hood with the Volturi. It made her freeze for a moment.

"Bring Alice to me," Aro said. Alice looked over and saw him near her. "I want her to be one of us."

She darted away from them, trying to focus on something else, anything else. But then there were two Volturi members in front of her. "Aro wants you," one of them said.

She back away. "I'm not going to be one of you."

They grabbed her. "Aro always gets what he wants," the other said with a grin.

She struggled as they tried to take her over to Aro. She would not go with them. She would do anything, but she did not want to be a part of the volturi.

Jasper looked around trying to find Alice. Whenever he took his eyes off her he always had to look to make sure she was okay. He looked behind him and saw two hooded vampire's dragging her over to Aro. He zoomed over there. He knew they wanted her. It was one of his fears that they would take her away from him. He wouldn't allow them to do it. He loved her; he would do whatever it took to keep her with him. He got in front of them. "Let go of Alice!"

The one on the right chuckled. "Aro always gets what he wants, and he wants her."

"Let's go," the other said.

Before they could drag her away Jasper tried to fight them. Alice shook her head desperately at him. "Jaz, no…" As much as she wanted him to take her away from there and run away with him, she didn't want him to put himself in danger trying to protect her.

He tried anyway. He knocked one of them away from Alice. The guy was mad. He lunged at him. They got into a fight. Jasper was in military mode. He knew how to fight, and a Volturi member was no different. He could sense Alice's fear and worry but the last thing he would ever do is allow anyone to take her from him.

Suddenly another volturi member was there. He pinned him down and another came over and grabbed his neck. Okay, he couldn't deny it, he was a little afraid now. The other guy went over to help the other guy restrain Alice.

"No one interferes with the Volturi. You'll pay now," one of the vampires holding him said.

As soon as she saw them grab Jasper she lost it. He was going to kill him. Her Jasper, her husband, her soul mate. She knew she could not survive without Jasper. She didn't know what she would do without him. She wasn't thinking, she was kicking and struggling against them trying to break free of them. "Jasper!" she screamed. "No! Don't kill him! Please don't kill him!" Cold panic ran down her body.

Jasper looked up at her. Her emotions were hitting him like tidal waves. She was in a state of panic, anxiety, and fear. He was too and it probably increased it between them. He never would have thought that this would be the moment they'd lose each other. He wanted an eternity with her, not sixty years. They were about to kill him. If it had to happen this way, he just had to say I love you one more time. "Alice…" The guy yanked at his neck and he grunted in pain. He was afraid now. He looked at Alice. She was still freaking out trying to break free of the Volturi members holding her.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and everything went blank to him. His head fell out of the Volturi guy's hands and fell to the ground.

Alice stared in disbelief for a second at her husband's head severed from his body. She waited for someone to wake her up from this nightmare and for him to get up and be okay, but he didn't. At that moment her whole world crumbled around her. Her body went limp in the people holding her's hands and she let out a heart wrenching scream.

Carlisle and Esme turned when they heard her. Esme nearly collapsed in grief when she saw Jasper. Carlisle had to catch her. Bella and Edward heard and were in shock when they saw it. He could hear her thoughts and he'd never thought he would ever hear Alice in so much pain.

The Volturi members around her chuckled and it hurt her even more. She was too upset to be angry at them. "Kill me," she said.

"What?"

"Kill me too!" Her life was nothing without Jasper in it. She refused to live without him. She wanted to die.

They looked at each other. They thought this girl was insane. "We don't have orders to do that."

"I don't care!" she shouted.

All of a sudden a fist collided with one of them's face knocking his head off. It was Emmett. He and Rosalie took on the remaining two.

Rosalie looked at Alice. She was completely broken. She was on the ground trembling and sobbing. Rosalie had never thought she'd see her this way. She imagined being in her place and Emmett in Jasper's and it was unbearable. "Alice, look at me," she said firmly. Alice looked up at her. "You can save him. Get him out of her now."

Alice nodded and dragged herself off the ground. Vampires could be reassembled if they weren't burned. Fires were already being set to dead vampires. She had to get him out of here fast. She picked him up and ran as fast as she could, fighting off anyone who tried to get in her way. Jasper could be saved and she was determined to save him. She couldn't live anymore if he didn't.

She ran for a very long time to be sure that she wasn't being followed. Finally she came to their special place north of Forks. She jumped up into the big tree in the center and lay him on her lap. If she could cry she would be right now. She couldn't stand to see him this way. With trembling hands she shoved his head back onto his neck but it wouldn't stay. It made her frustrated and more sobs wracked through her making it even more difficult. At one point she just opted for holding it there until it reassembled itself, if it ever did.

She stayed there all day and all night. A couple days later she wondered if he would ever be okay. If he wasn't, she wouldn't have any other reason for living and she'd bury him and find a way to kill herself. The more time wore on that seemed to be the more appealing option. She avoided her visions. She was afraid of what she'd see. She didn't want to see Jasper never getting better and all of the Cullen's dead, and her doing something insane to destroy herself.

Occasionally a vision did come to her and she tried her hardest to make it go away. She saw Bella and Edward in a car trying to find Renesmee and Jacob who had run off before the fight began. The worst was that she saw herself in Italy in a black robe with red eyes. It was after that one that she cursed her "gift" to hell and concentrated on blocking out any visions.

She'd been there for a week. She didn't move, and she didn't hunt. Everytime she heard even the slightest rustling in the trees she got defensive and afraid thinking the Volturi were there to kill her. Once she let go of him and his head didn't fall off. She realized he was getting better and it gave her hope that he would be okay. She would kiss her precious husband and hold him as if he'd slip out of her arms if she let go. He started breathing again and she knew he'd be okay. Nearly 2 weeks she'd been up here and she was starting to have a little bit of hope.

Finally his eyes started to flutter open. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his black eyes looked into hers. "Jasper!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly.

She felt like crying. He was alive and he was okay! She leaned down to kiss him. "Jaz, you're okay!"

He held her hand. "What happened?"

"We were in a fight with the Volturi. They didn't believe us about Renesmee. And Aro tried to take me away and you tried to save me. But they…they ripped your head off. I wanted them to kill me too but they wouldn't. Then Rosalie and Emmett came and Rosalie told me to take you away and save you."

It all came back to him. He remembered how much she freaked out when they were about to kill him and how he'd tried to tell her he loved her one last time. "You really are a good wife darlin'. How long have we been out here?"

"Nearly 2 weeks," she replied. "I wanted to take you to our house but I didn't want to go very far and have it be too late."

He touched her face. "Your eyes are black. Have you hunted?"

She shook her head. "My throat is killing me. But I didn't want to leave you alone. And I was afraid to go by myself."

"Why?"

"Because Aro could be looking for me. And I didn't want him to take me away from you."

"I'll never let him Alice. And if he tries, I'll go with you." He tried to sit up but his neck was very sore.

Alice lay him back down. "Don't try to move too much yet, love. Just rest for a while and we'll go back to our house tomorrow morning."

The next day they jumped down from the tree to leave. As soon as he landed he felt dizzy. "Whoa."

She looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My head is spinning. Feels like you did a pretty good job putting it back on though."

"Get on my back Jaz."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Really Alice?"

"Come on."

He got on her back. "You know this is really weird since you're so much shorter than me."

She laughed and took off running. "You carry me all the time Jasper. I'm only returning the favor."

"But your feet aren't almost touching the ground when I carry you."

* * *

They arrived at their cozy house in Canada and she put him down. The next day they'd gone to hunt. Both of their throats were burning from over 2 weeks without blood. Then that evening they sat on the couch in front of the fire in each other's arms. They'd hardly let go of each other since they got there.

"What happened to everyone else Alice?" Jasper asked.

Once Jasper was okay Alice had allowed her visions to come back. She was still afraid of the one with her in the Volturi, but she wanted to know what happened to everyone else. "Rosalie is okay. Emmett was hurt."

"What happened to him?" Japser asked worriedly.

"He's okay now, or at least, he will be. But he got his hand torn off. It took forever for them to find it because so many of the people they brought and the Volturi were killed. Carlisle and Esme are okay physically. But they're pretty much torn apart right now. They think you're dead and I'm not much farther behind you. And Bella and Edward have been out ever since looking for Renesmee and Jacob…"

Jasper's expression hardened at the mention of Bella and Edward. "You know, none of this would have happened if it weren't for them."

Alice was surprised by him saying that and how angry he sounded. "Huh?"

"Think about it Alice. All of this is Bella's fault. We wouldn't be in this situation right now if it weren't for her." He stood up and paced in front of her. "We wouldn't have had to track down James. If she hadn't jumped off that damn cliff you wouldn't have gone to Volterra and Aro wouldn't want you right now. And I wouldn't have almost lost you. Victoria's army and risking our lives for her. She gets fucking pregnant and look where we are. I almost lost you forever Alice."

Alice wouldn't meet his eyes. He was right, but she didn't want to admit it. "Jasper, you can't hate Bella for all of this…"

"We all hate her! You do too!"

She glared at him. "No I don't."

"Yes you do! I could feel it. Deep down you hate her for doing this and you wish she'd never come into our life!"

Alice looked into the fire. Bella was her sister. She didn't want to admit to hating her. But it was true. She had been thinking while she was sitting in the tree waiting for Jasper to heal. If it weren't for Bella, her husband wouldn't have been laying on his death bed and she wouldn't have been plotting ways to kill herself.

"I knew it. I should have killed her when I had the chance," Jasper said.

"Jasper, no matter what she did, you can't take all of this hatred with you when we go back home."

He looked at her. "Who says we should go back?"

"You don't want to go back?" she said stunned.

"We've risked our lives so much for those two Alice. What if something else happens? What if the Volturi come back? It's not worth it."

How could he say their family wasn't worth it? "They're our family Jaz! We can't just abandon them. Think of Esme and Carlisle? How would they feel?"

He sat down next to her and held her hands. "I know Alice. I know it'll hurt them. But I'm thinking of you. I…I don't want anything to happen to you Alice. I can't lose you again."

She could hear the pain in his voice. Everything that had happened the past few months had really taken a toll on him. He was afraid. But she didn't want to abandon the family they'd grown to be so close to. "I can't leave them Jaz."

"Alice…"

"I don't want to choose between you. I love you. I want you to come back with me."

"I don't know."

She let her hands slip from his and she looked into the fire. She didn't want to choose between her husband and her family. She didn't want to leave any of them. If she went back, he wouldn't go with her and that hurt her worst of all.

He put his arms around her. He knew he had hurt her feelings. "I love you Alice."

She leaned into him and put her arms around him as well. She knew if it came down to it, she would choose him over anything. "We don't have to go."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Whatever you want, I'm with you."

The next day Jasper did a lot of thinking. Maybe it wasn't right of them to leave the Cullen's for good. Despite everything that had happened, Carlisle and Esme had done so much for them. And he knew it would deeply hurt Alice to leave them. The one thing he wanted was for her to be happy. He couldn't be completely happy if she wasn't.

He found her standing on the back balcony of the house that afternoon. He came over and held her hand. "Hey."

"Hey," she said.

"So when should we go back?"

She looked at him surprised. "I thought you didn't want to."

"You were right Alice. They're our family. It's not right to abandon them like that."

Her face lit up and she kissed him deeply.

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

* * *

**"Like You'll Never See Me Again" by Alicia Keys. **

**Very sad song. i don't think i could listen to this for weeks before i stopped crying when i heard it.**

**I'm sure a lot of you weren't expecting all of that. But i wouldn't make Jasper die. Then i'd have to make Alice die and i love them both too much for that. And the bit of Bella bashing there isn't meant to be taken personally. i love Bella...i just don't think she makes the best decisions in life. There's a reason i ship Alice and Jasper instead of Bella and Edward. **

**Tell me what you think of this and if you think it would be a good "ending" on Alice and Jasper's side.**


	11. Because of You

Because of You

_Want to, but I cant help it  
I love the way it feels,  
Its got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop every day, knowing that I won't_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

His every thought was consumed by _her_.

Ever since he'd first met her. He'd walked into the diner and this tiny woman had come over to him and said "you've kept me waiting long enough." Of course he was hella confused by it. How did she know him? He was sure he'd never seen her before. But she was just so full of energy and happiness and joy. It his him like tidal waves collapsing his wall of depression. She was beautiful and compelling and he wanted to get to know her more. In a word, she had him from hello.

Ever since he'd gotten his first taste. They'd been in Philly; they'd only known each other for a month if that. They were in a park and after admitting their feelings and shared their first kiss. If he could, he would kiss her all day every day. Her pink lips were warm and soft, she'd open her mouth for him and she'd taste sweet. He'd kiss her right after they hunted and drink the remaining blood from her mouth. He thought about it day in and day out. Whenever he saw her, the first thing he'd do was kiss her sweet lips.

Ever since their first time. She was intoxicating. Her body was like a drug. Just thinking about Alice at any given moment of the day could make him aroused and hot for her. Fantasies would creep into his mind daily about each subtle curvy of her body clad in lacey lingerie and corsets and he small body crawling over him or stripping for him.

He sat in the living room one afternoon having one of his daydreams about her. He'd been thinking about her all day. This time it was a fantasy of her dressed as a scantily clad Alice from Alice in Wonderland and he lay under her wearing white rabbit ears. Alice loved roleplaying, just because she liked to dress up all the time and Alice in wonderland was one that they did often.

Suddenly she came into the room. "What are you thinking about?" she asked noticing the thoughtful smile on his face.

"You," he said motioning for her to come to him. She straddled his waist and kissed him.

His mind was consumed by Alice. Every day since they met in Philly. Because of her he couldn't think straight anymore. All that was ever on his mind was her. He was no good anymore.

She ran her fingers through his wavy hair and placed another loving kiss on his lips.

Then again, he liked it.

_And its all because of you  
And its all because  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

_And it's all because of you_

* * *

**"Because of You" by Ne-yo**

**WHO WANTS A STORY ABOUT MARIA?!**


	12. Remember The Time

**A few short moments about Alice and Jasper at different points in time before the whole Twilight shabang.**

* * *

Remember the Time

_Do you remember  
Back in the fall  
We'd be together  
All day long  
Do you remember  
Us holding hands  
In each other's eyes  
We'd stare  
_

_Do you remember  
How we used to talk  
We'd stay on the phone  
At night till dawn  
Do you remember  
All the things we said like  
I love you so  
I'll never let you go_

**1948**

Alice and Jasper had gone hunting one afternoon. He'd decided to take a try at animal blood. He'd been drinking humans for so long it felt strange drinking anything else. Fortunately he was relieved from the guilt he got whenever he fed off of a human; however the taste was much different, less satisfying if you will. He knew the next time he got even the least bit thirsty he'd take the next human he saw.

"I don't know how you do this," he said as they strolled through the woods afterwards.

"Lots of practice I guess," she said. She looked up at him and held his hand. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. I've seen it Jasper. Your eyes were gold. You hadn't drunk from a human in years."

He smiled feeling reassured. He wouldn't go back on her word. So far, everything she'd seen had come true so far, he was about to bet against her. He caught himself staring at her again as she hummed to herself. She was always so happy. He could feel it and it made him happy too.

She looked up at him. "What?" she asked still singing the song in her mind.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just look so happy. It's refreshing."

She smiled. "Well of course I'm happy. I have you now." She would have blushed if she could. She found herself wondering for the millionth time whether he liked her as much as she liked him. "Come on," she said leading him back onto the main roads.

**1949**

They drove down the long winding roads of Arkansas. The windows were down and country music played on the radio. Being from the south, Jasper loved country music and Alice had taken a liking to it as well. He was in the driver's seat and she sat next to him holding a map. Both had on sunglasses and their hair blew in the wind.

"How far are we?" he asked.

"We're almost in Little Rock. Maybe about another 20 minutes or so," she said.

His eye drifted to the gas tank. "Damn it, we're almost out of gas."

"There's an exit coming up on the right," she said pointing.

He took the exit and they soon arrived at the gas station. They got out of the car and Jasper went inside to pay. She observed their surroundings. The area seemed almost like the middle of nowhere with few buildings around. It was summer so it was very hot. Only one or two cars drove past the station.

She heard someone whistle. She turned around and saw 3 men get out of their car. They looked like your average grease monkeys and two of the three had cigarettes in their mouths. She winced a bit. She hated the smell of cigarette smoke.

"Hey sexy!" one of them said looking directly at her.

"Take it off babe!"

She just rolled her eyes and looked away. Since when were Arkansas people so rude? She hadn't realized her yellow shorts and loose white t-shirt that hung off her shoulders would be a turn on for men other than Jasper.

Jasper came back outside and saw the men hitting on his girlfriend. The anger n him flared immediately. One noticed him and let the other's know. They seemed to not be fazed by him though. That was until Jasper flashed them his evil vampire look complete with sharp fangs and his power as an added bonus to ignite the fear in them. He got his desired response and they back down and got really quiet. He went back over to Alice who was giggling to herself.

"You're so mean," she said.

"They were mean first. Did they do anything to you?"

She shook her head. "No, they didn't touch me."

"Good. If they did, then I'd have a reason to rip their heads off. And then we'd need to get out of this state really fast."

Alice laughed at that thought. They put their gas in the car then drove off again.

**1960**

The Cullen's had gone out to an amusement park the first day of summer to decompress and start the summer off with some fun. Emmett and Edward were amazed to find out that neither Alice nor Jasper had ever been on a roller coaster and dragged them onto each one the park had to offer.

It was night time now, and the park would be closing in 20 minutes. "One more ride?" Jasper asked her.

"Let's get on the Ferris Wheel," she suggested. The line was much shorter than it had been earlier that day and they got on. She looked down at everything below them. "These rides are amazing. Did they have them before I was changed?"

"Maybe not any like the ones we got on today but I've seen some pretty cool looking rides," Jasper replied. "I just never had the opportunity to get on any of them."

She giggled as a thought occurred to her. "It's like we're teenagers."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well in the movies and on TV, teenagers go on dates to carnivals and things and they have Ferris wheels there." She cuddled close to him. "And they sit close to each other and kiss while the sun goes down."

Jasper laughed slightly. "You watch way too many of those drama shows love." He hugged her close to him then lifted her chin and kissed her as they did in the shows.

**1973**

They sat on the roof of the Cullen's house watching the stars up above. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'd be out at night like this. Out on the front lines, vampire after vampire trying to tear us apart. I even took on two and three at a time, and they weren't newborns."

Alice tried to imagine that. Late at night, on a battlefield, ruthless vampires trying to kill you one by one. She shuddered. "Were you scared?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes I was. But eventually it just became a common practice. It was an everyday routine and I was like a robot going through the motions. I'll never forget a survivor tipped off to the enemy group down in Mexico about me. Apparently they told them I was the most dangerous. It seemed like their whole army was after me after me for weeks after that." He pointed to one of the larger scars on his arm. "One of them gave me this. It's one of the ones that hurt the most."

She ran her finger across it in silence for a moment picturing her husband being attacked by so many vampires. "What did you do when you weren't fighting or killing the ones she didn't want anymore?"

"It depends. Hunting maybe, talking to Peter and Charlotte, before they left anyway. I liked to go off alone a lot and clear my head…get rid of everyone else's emotions for a while. Sometimes I'd think about what I'd do if I wasn't there but I didn't know there was another way."

She kissed his cheek. "Until you met me."

He chuckled and hugged her. "Right. Until I met you."

_Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met girl  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time_

_Those sweet memories_  
_Will always be dear to me_  
_And girl no matter what was said_  
_I will never forget what we had_

* * *

**"Remember the Time" by Michael Jackson**

**I love Michael, i love this song, and it sounds perfect for a little "flashback" story so to speak. **


	13. Schoolin' Life

**This takes place after Twilight. I odn't know how long, you can estimate that. i'm going for about 10 years at the least. And it's a story about Jasper, since w elove him so much**

* * *

Schoolin' Life

_This is for them 20s something's  
Time really moves fast, you were just sixteen  
This is for them 30s something's  
That didn't turn out exactly how your mom and dad wanted you to be  
This is for them 40s something's  
Well raise up your glass and laugh like a mutha fucker  
This is for them 50s something's  
Hey, you're halfway there, baby take it to the head_

For a while now Jasper had wanted to become a teacher. The life of being a student was becoming repetitive and he wanted something more. He'd gotten several degrees over the years in history and philosophy, etc. and Alice always said he was a genius since he read constantly.

So one day he brought it up to her and asked her if it would be safe to do that. As much as he wanted to, he was still weary of his self control. At the time she'd told him it wouldn't be a good idea. She saw bad things happening. So they spent a while on their endless vacation. Eventually the Cullen's left Forks and tried the high school life again which was again successful and they remained in the area for a while. Several times Jasper had asked her how things would go if he were to start teaching and she kept seeing bad things happening.

Some time later they were living in a city in Pennsylvania. He lay next to her on their bed one night. "So what would happen if I taught at Temple?"

She looked ahead into the future. She saw him in a college classroom teaching about the wars in the 1800's. "Well, you look sexy in a classroom."

"So it's okay now?"

She nodded. "It doesn't surprise me. You've come a long way since we were in Forks."

It was true. He'd had much more practice abstaining from human blood. And since Bella had become a vampire it gave him more motivation since she was so controlled the day she was "created". He hadn't even tasted a human in ages and his self-control was not quite where Alice's was but pretty close.

"You'd better work on getting that job. The school year starts in 10 days," she pointed out.

"What are you going to do? Going back to high school?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to take a break from that. I might go into fashion design."

She looked so excited about it. It made him smile. Alice would be happy doing anything as long as it involved fashion in some way, shape, or form.

* * *

A couple weeks later he went to the university. He checked with Alice to the point of annoying her for whether he'd hurt anyone. The last thing he wanted was to do something at the school and force their family to have to leave. He probably wouldn't forgive himself if he did that.

That first day surprisingly wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. The school was huge and the smell of all the humans was very tempting but he didn't once try to eat any of them. Once he got in his classroom he got a text from Alice.

"Have fun xoxo"

He smiled. He loved her so much.

The day passed and the next after that. He liked teaching better than being the student. The blood lust was tempting every second of every day but it didn't cause him physical pain like it used to. It made him proud of himself how far he'd come. He remembered in their early days with the Cullen's he'd once killed a student at school (no one saw it but Rosalie and Alice) and now it was unfathomable.

* * *

One night he was finishing up grading some papers when Alice came over to him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. "You're doing good you know."

He rested his head on her neck. "It's not as hard anymore." He ran his hand up her leg and kissed her lips again.

She giggled. "Someone's horny."

"Teacher's have sexual needs too," he said moving to her neck.

She moaned as he kissed her and caressed her. She lifted his chin to look at her. "You know there's a warm bed over there." With that he picked her up and took her to their bed.

* * *

It was nearing Christmas and it was the last day before Christmas break. It was a pretty chill day. Jasper had his feet propped up on his desk having a conversation with his students in his last period.

"What are you doing for Christmas Mr. Cullen?" someone asked.

"My wife and I are going up to New York," he replied. He and Alice hadn't gone to New York for a while and they decided it would be a good idea to spend the holidays there together. Nothing but Madison Square Garden, Times Square, and some really steamy sex in their hotel.

"You're married?"

"You're too young to be married," someone else said.

He chuckled. "Who says? A long time ago people got married when they were 15. I'm not as young as I look anyway."

"How old are you?"

168, he thought. "I'm not telling you that."

"I bet he's 21."

"No he's not, he's like 25."

"He's probably 26, right Mr. Cullen?"

He nodded. He didn't mind pretending to be 26.

"Ha!"

The bell rang. He took his feet off his desk. "Have a good break," he said to all of them as he left.

One of his students, Samantha, came over to him. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah Samantha? What can I do for you?" he asked taking off the glasses that he didn't need at all but wore to add to the teacher vibe.

"There's something I want to ask you, but I don't want you to think I'm crazy or anything."

"What ever it is, I'm sure it's not crazy. Go ahead and ask."

She hesitated for a moment. "What are you?"

He froze. She was suspicious. He never thought someone would figure out what he was. But maybe she didn't know. There was still a chance to keep it covered. "What do you mean?"

"I knew you weren't like everyone else. I think I know what you are."

"Texan?" he asked trying to pry her off the subject.

"No, I mean…not human," she said quietly looking past him for a moment.

"Why would you think that Samantha?"

"Well, because when you touched me your hand was really cold."

"The air conditioner was on."

"Your eyes change color. Some days they're black and some day they're gold and sometimes you have purple shadows under them."

"I wear contacts," he said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Your skin's almost as white as a piece of paper." She was becoming frustrated and he could feel it. She was starting to think she was crazy.

"I'm part albino."

"You said you're not as young as we think you are."

"Everyone thought I was younger than 27."

She raised her eyebrows and he caught a small smirk flash across her face. "You said 26."

Damn it! "Your point?"

"When it's really sunny outside you don't come to school."

Unfortunately he didn't have an answer for that. "What do you think I am Samantha?"

She hesitated again. "A vampire," she said quietly. "I've done research and I figured it out. You're a vampire."

She had him. A part of him was worried. Would she tell anyone? If she told someone they'd have to leave. All this time he'd thought he'd done a good job at hiding it but this girl was very observant. "You know what I eat, don't you?"

She nodded. "Blood."

"And that doesn't scare you?" She was afraid. He could feel it. Terrified actually and very nervous. He had to give her props for talking to him about this.

There was no use hiding it anymore. She knew. "I'm not going to hurt you." He started gathering his things to leave. He was still worried that they'd have to leave now. He cursed himself harshly for even leading her on in the first place. Maybe there was still a chance he could make her think she was crazy.

She was relaxing a bit. She was more comfortable now that he said he wouldn't hurt her. "I won't tell anyone Mr. Cullen."

Was this girl a mind reader now too? "You sure?"

She nodded. "I just wanted to know. Why did you want to teach here though?"

"I don't eat humans," he replied. No use hiding anything now. "My family and I eat animals because we don't want to be monsters."

"How old are you really?"

"168," he replied.

She looked stunned. "Did you always eat animals?"

He shook his head. "I've killed hundreds of people. I was a major in the confederate army in the 1800's. And this won't be on a test, but I was created to be a part of the southern vampire wars. They were fighting for territory. I killed people and changed them to fight, and the ones our leader didn't want anymore I was supposed to destroy them." That made her uneasy. "But I haven't killed anyone in a very long time." She relaxed.

Before she could ask anymore questions the door opened. She turned around and saw someone walk in. She was shorter than her with short black hair and wore some very designer clothes. Her eyes were gold like his, she was pale too, and she wore a ring on her finger. She was his wife and she was a vampire too.

"I've been trying to call you," Alice said.

"Sorry about that." He turned to Samantha. "See you after the holidays."

"Bye Mr. Cullen," she said. She went for the door but stood outside of it and left it cracked open a bit so she could hear them.

Alice sat on his desk in front of him and kissed him. "This would make for some interesting sex," she said thoughtfully.

He chuckled. "She's listening."

Samantha saw Alice looked her way. How did they know?!

"Well, maybe another time then. How'd she find out?"

"You saw it?"

She nodded. "Of course I did. That's why I was trying to call you but I thought you didn't answer because you were still in class. Apparently you were having a Q&A session with her," she said giving him a scolding look.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. The girl's always been very perceptive though. She won't tell anyone, will she?"

Alice looked ahead. "No. she meant it when she said she wouldn't. I'm surprised, I would think most humans would tell everyone something like that."

"I'm just glad we don't have to leave. Then it would have been my fault. I should have just let her believe she was crazy."

"Well no one has to know that she knows. It'll just be between us…well, and Edward."

"Doesn't this sound familiar? The girl finds out the guy is a vampire and falls in love. I hope we're not going to have another Bella and Edward on our hands. If so I'm getting out of here," he said with a laugh.

Alice laughed as well. "Well if she's in love, she can't have you. All this is mine." She kissed his lips.

Jasper ran his fingers across her cheek. "Can we go? I want to be in New York as soon as possible."

"Did you get my Christmas present?"

He smirked. "You already know what I got you."

"I'll pretend to be surprised."

He lifted her off the desk as he got up then twirled her around making her giggle. He kissed her once again and they headed for the door.

Samantha immediately got up and almost ran down the hallway. There were so many more things she wanted to ask him. Why he started eating animals for one thing. What did he do with the 168 years of his life? And why did his wife seem to be able to see into the future?

_There's not a real way to live this... for real  
Just remember stay relentless... oh yeah, oh yeah  
Don't stop running until it's finished  
It's up to you, the rest is unwritten_

* * *

**"Schoolin' Life" by Beyonce**

**I like the title, it fits. And the words...i guess... But "Schoolin' Life" can go two ways. He's teaching college students and he's doing good and getting far in life fighting that vampire blood lust. I've always imagined Japer as a teacher. I'd actually want to go to school if Jasper was my teacher.**

**And i agree with him. After all they'd been through with Bella and Edward, if i had to be in another situation like that i'd get out of there as soon as possible and i'm sure the rest of the Cullen's would agree.**

**The next one might be about Maria...**


	14. Bad Day

**Jasper had a bad day...**

* * *

Bad Day

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_  
_You tell me your life's been way off line_  
_You're falling to pieces every time_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

We all have bad days. Something didn't go right at home, we woke up late, we're having a bad hair day, and we forget our homework. Vampires are no exception.

Jasper was _very_ thirsty. His throat burned so much it was difficult to concentrate. He would have hunted last night; he _should_ have hunted last night, but he was writing a 6 page paper for English. The paper in itself wasn't that hard at all (none of them really ever were), there was just research involved that he'd waited until the last minutes to do. He wasn't normally one to procrastinate, he rarely ever did it. It was the last time he wrestled with Emmett in a situation like this.

He went out to the car with Alice and they drove to the school. When he got out the car, he almost got back in. The smell of human blood was torture to his burning throat. But he wouldn't be the weak one again. If they could do it, he could too.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked concerned. His eyes were pitch black with deep purple shadows under them.

He nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" she said. He knew she would be keeping tabs on him all day anyway.

He got to his first class, English. The teacher asked for the essay. He reached into his bag to get it. Low and behold, it wasn't there! In all of his frustrations over his thirst and blaming Emmett for it, he'd forgotten to pick up the paper! He ran his hand through his hair and swore a string of profanities under his breath. They could call him a nerd all they wanted, but he _never_ missed a homework assignment. He didn't know why, but it was kind of a pride thing for him. Even in his human life he'd been extremely studious.

The teacher came over to his desk. "Do you have your essay?"

"No," he said trying not to sound as angry as his really was. "Can I give it to you tomorrow?"

"Okay, but it will be a grade and a half deduction," she said.

If his thirst wasn't shoving knives through his throat he would have been more upset than usual about that.

As she walked away he felt like tearing the desk in half.

After that class, going through the hallways was torture. Why did girls feel the need to flip their hair everywhere they went? They were very lucky he wasn't upset enough to completely ruin his life and destroy them in the middle of the hallway. Then for whatever odd reason, Mike Newton was skate boarding in the hallway, tripped over a book and knocked him into a locker. At that point he almost lost it and he probably scared the poor boy to death with the look on his face, but he quickly fled the scene before he caused any kind of real damage. He was sure the story would be all over the school by lunch.

He got to history and sat at his desk. Emmett and Rosalie came over to him. "Why the hell do you look so pissed off?" Rosalie asked.

"I heard you almost ate Newton today," Emmett said.

Jasper sighed. "Is that really what people think?"

"No, they just think you almost punched him. _We_ know the truth."

"It wouldn't be like this if you hadn't just had to have your rematch last night! Then I would have gotten to hunt and I wouldn't have forgotten my essay and all this other shit!" Jasper snapped at him.

Emmett held up his hands. "Hey, chill out Jasper. I didn't do it."

"You really need to blow off some steam," Rosalie said.

"Shut up!" Jasper said to her.

She raised her eyebrows and then glared at him. "Hey, you can be all pissed off all you want to. But you don't need to take it out on us. Whatever it is, we didn't do it." With that, she turned around and the class got started.

He sat there practically gripping the desk trying to control himself. He normally liked history. He'd been around a long time and lived through some of what they talked about. And he liked to snicker when the history books got their facts wrong. This class however, was quite frankly hell.

He didn't realize he was actually clawing at the desk making scratches in it until the teacher came over and he quickly covered it up.

* * *

He and Alice were outside of the school sitting on top of the car during lunch. She'd thought the fresh air would do him some good. He didn't feel much better though. He was thirsty, his day was turning into a nightmare, and his temper was becoming very short.

"Don't look so upset," she said stroking his hand comfortingly.

He snorted. "You'd be pretty upset too with the day I've had."

"I haven't seen you doing anything bad. You'll be fine."

He glared at her. "You don't need to babysit me all the time Alice!"

She looked at him stunned at the way he'd snapped at her. "Jasper, you know I don't mean to…"

"Yeah you do! All of you are always just waiting for me to slip up! As if things aren't bad enough as it is; I don't need you breathing down my neck all day long!"

"Jaz, I'm sorry…"

"Don't even bother Alice!"

She glared at him becoming angry at him for yelling at her. Then she got off the hood of the car. "Alright then Jasper. You can be like this all you want to. I was just trying to help you." With that, she stormed back into the school.

He sighed and sat there for a moment. Could things get any worse? He was extremely thirsty, anything and everything was annoying him because of it, and even worse, he'd yelled at his wife. He got off the car and took off to go back home. There was no point in staying for the rest of the day. For all he knew he really would end up killing someone that day, maybe even the whole class. He went back home but stopped at the front door second guessing it. Esme would be there and the last thing he wanted was to worry her, or worse yell at her like he did to Alice. He went into the garage and hopped in a car and drove away.

He drove for a while until he found a nice place to hunt and parked on the side of the road. After draining several animals he started to feel a lot better. The only thing that put a damper on his mood again was the fact that when he came back to the car he found a ticket under the windshield wiper. He sighed and shoved it into the glove compartment as he got back into the car. Then he drove off again to a secluded place in a forest outside of Forks where he and Alice always came to spend time together. This time he parked the car in a more inconspicuous place and got out. He sat up in a tree and after a while he started to feel a lot better. The things he'd been upset about earlier seemed very petty at this point. His only regret now was that he'd yelled at his family out of his own anger, especially Alice.

He eventually checked his watch and found that school was over and he should go back home and apologize. Before he could leave though a small figure jumped into the tree next to him. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said sitting next to him.

"How did you know I was here?"

She smirked. "I know everything."

He smiled. Of course she did. "I'm really sorry about earlier Alice."

She kissed him. "Don't be. I know how you were feeling. I'm not mad anymore."

How did he ever end up with such an understanding woman? "Thanks for forgiving me." He kissed her lips. "Did anyone ask why I was gone?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I told them there was an emergency and you had to leave early. No one questioned it after that." She held his hand. "Let's go. You might want to pay off that parking ticket soon."

He nodded. She really did know everything.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?_  
_The point is they laugh at what you say_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

* * *

**"Bad Day" by Daniel Powter.**

**Aaaaaaannnnnndddddd there you have it folks! This song was made to be played in the background on Jasper's bad days. It was made to be played in the background of anyone's bad days i guess. I wouldn't want to be any of the people at ForksHigh School on a vampire's bad day. i might not get as lucky as them...**


	15. Ain't No Other Man

**Takes place sometime in the 60's.**

* * *

Ain't No Other Man

_I could feel it from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Somethin' 'bout you caught my eye  
Somethin' moved me deep inside  
Don´t know what ya did boy but ya had it  
And I´ve been hooked ever since_

_Told my mother, my brother_  
_My sister and my friends_  
_Told the others, my lovers_  
_Both past and present tense_  
_That every time I see you everything starts making sense_

Alice and Jasper walked into a night club in the city in Indiana one night. Many people were coming in there. There was a stage where a jazz band played, tables set up, and a bar on the right. Alice looked up at him. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Smokey Robinson's playing tonight babe. I can handle anything," Jasper said. He took her hand. "Come on," he said leading her over to a table.

They sat down at a table and a waiter brought over a wine bottle. They poured it for show but of course had no intention of drinking it. She smoothed her black sequined dress as she watched the band play. She loved coming to these clubs. She loved the posh atmosphere and the music was always great. At times she wondered what the food tasted like and occasionally would try it out of curiosity but it was always gross. Why did humans like it?

She glanced over at her husband. He looked really good that night in his suit and his cologne was intoxicating her. She loved it.

A waiter came over again. "Can I get you anything before the show starts?" He looked directly at her, flashed a smile. He was flirting with her.

She shook her head and smiled politely. "No thank you."

Apparently he took it as more than being polite. "You sure?"

"Don't worry about it," Jasper cut in. Nothing slipped past him.

"Well, if you need anything, just call for me." The waiter walked away.

Jasper rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand it when men flirted with Alice. She was a beautiful woman, it should have been expected. Especially that night in her black dress and gloves, and sheer peach shawl, and red lips, and all around beauty. Either way, he didn't like it.

Alice looked at him. "Jealous?" she said with a smirk.

He shook his head. "Not jealous. That guy's lucky he smelled good though."

Alice giggled and held his hand. Men always flirted with her. She didn't know why. She knew she was beautiful, but not enough to be constantly hit on by other men. Maybe she could see it if she was a bit taller or had longer hair. She saw nothing in that waiter.

As they talked and waited for Smokey Robinson to come to the stage and noticed a few other heads turn in her direction. It was flattering, but none of them could touch Jasper. He was the only man she could ever want. No one else compared to her husband.

A man came to the stage. "And now presenting, Smokey Robinson!" The crowd broke into cheers.

Jasper put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him as they watched the show.

_Ain´t no other man  
Can´t stand  
Up next to you  
Ain´t no other man  
On the Planet  
Does what you do  
You're the kind of guy  
A girl finds  
In a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class  
You got style, you´re a badass  
Ain´t no other man it´s true  
Ain´t no other man but you_

* * *

**"Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera.**

**Just a short little story. No one in the world can touch Jaz.**


	16. Touch My Body

**This story is rated M in case you don't like reading those kinds of things. But who doesn't like Alice in some lingerie?**

* * *

Touch My Body

_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

Alice and Jasper liked the privacy of their relationship. They didn't flaunt it everywhere or have sex all over the house. They weren't loud about it. Preferably they liked to be completely alone when they had sex. They hated to be overheard especially when someone (i.e. Emmett!) brought it up. And when they did make love while others were in the house, they tried not to make it too obvious.

That's why when Alice saw that they'd be completely alone for most of the night; she jumped on the opportunity to seduce her husband. The only ones in the house were Carlisle and Esme and even they would be leaving in a few minutes.

She was in her and Jasper's bathroom getting ready for him. She love dressing up for him and it always made her excited. She had put on a lacey blue and white corset, white thong and stockings, and some of her favorite stilettos. She fluffed up her hair and put on some of her favorite sexy perfume. Finally she came out.

He looked up from his psychology book when he heard her heels on the floor. When he saw her a smile spread across his face and he immediately put his book away. "Damn you look good," he said coming to the edge of the bed.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips. He as overcome with his lust and tried to pull her closer but she pulled away from him too soon.

"Alice…"

She pulled his shirt over his head. He ran his hands up her sides while she examined his body. Lean muscle and a six pack all covered in battle scars. She could think of nothing more beautiful than him. He tried to pulled him to her again but she pushed him back.

He smirked. "Are we going to make love, or are you just going to keep pushing me away?"

She giggled. "Actually, I'm going to dance for you." She smiled at the eager look on his face as he watched her expectantly.

She backed away a bit and danced for him. He was absorbed in the way she moved her hips, and spun around showing him all of her. She'd learned to belly dance a while ago and it was the sexiest thing in the world to him, especially when she did it in lingerie. She was about to start stripping and taking off the corset.

"Wait, let me take it off," he said.

She came over to him and straddled his waist. Then she pushed him onto his back. Her tongue roamed his mouth. She moaned into him as she felt him touching her. God she loved it when he touched her like this. His hands went from her legs and up to her back where the corset was hooked. Unfortunately he couldn't figure out how to get it off. Finally he just settled for breaking the hooks one by one. She looked at him. "I liked this one," she said with a pout.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said slowly pulling it all the way off. He loved her corsets. They turned him on more than anything else she wore. But of course, what he really liked was her naked body.

She giggled as he rolled over on top of her and kissed down her neck. She loved him. It was going to be a long fun night.

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

* * *

**"Touch My Body" Mariah Carey**


	17. Superhuman

Superhuman

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

_But that's the moment you came to me_  
_I don't know what your love has done to me_  
_Think I'm invincible_  
_I see through the me I used to be_

It had been several years since he'd left Maria, two since he'd left Peter and Charlotte.

Most of his life had been spent serving Maria. Ever since he was changed he'd been enlisted into her army and he fought and killed for years. He hated changing people into vampires and killing them soon afterwards. He could feel everything they felt. Their pain, their fear, all of it. It made him feel like a monster. Maria praised him for his gift. He wished he didn't have it. What was worse was drinking them dry of their blood. If he wasn't with Maria, he wouldn't have to change them. But human blood was essential for him. It depressed him even more.

He got through it all believing that Maria loved him. He thought they were a team. He would have done anything for her and he thought she felt the same. Until he overheard that she planned to kill him. He doubted in the first place that she would ever be able to. She had turned him into a lethal weapon. He was like a lion that could pounce on and kill anything that stood in his way. Other's feared him. Even if she could kill him, he would have taken her first. He planned to. He had no reason to trust her after she had betrayed him. He had thought she was his mate; it made him angrier that she had lied to him all these years.

Often times, he'd go off on his own for a while. Up into the mountains or valleys, some place where he could find solitude. No one's emotions but his own. He often wondered if there was a better life than this. He didn't want to be a monster. He didn't want to be made a killing machine for the rest of eternity. There wasn't anything else though. There was nothing better out there for someone like him who bared the weight of a thousand sins.

Or so he thought.

Peter and Charlotte came back to visit him before he could kill Maria. They told him of life outside of this. No more fighting and killing and near death situations every day. He immediately went with them. He spent a while living with them. Of course it was better than being down south with Maria. But he still had to kill humans to survive. It took a heavy toll on him. No matter what he would always be that monster. Eventually he left Peter and Charlotte to go out on his own. He couldn't burden them anymore or be a third wheel in their life. They welcomed him to come back whenever he wanted and he did in fact visit them many times.

He wandered on his own for a long time. His mind was consumed with that pain and fear and the terrified final looks of the humans he killed. This on top of the burning guilt of what he had done and what he will again do haunted him day after day. He constantly wished for someone to come and save him. Give him something else to live for, a way to get rid of these awful memories and this stupid "gift". Or better yet, turn him back into a human so he wouldn't have to be constantly filled with the guilt.

Often times he thought about ending it. More than once he had tried. He would go months without hunting thinking he could starve himself to death. He'd tried to tear his own body apart. It was a sad existence, one he didn't want anymore. He lived like this for years.

Until that one weekend he'd gone into Philadelphia. He had no reason for going there except to find a different place to stay for a few days. He'd gone into the diner to see if he could grab a human to eat after closing.

Instead he found her.

* * *

Imagine waking up completely alone in a dark alley on an abandoned street. Not knowing where you came from or who you are or anything about your past for that matter. The only clue you have is a small note with your name, when you were born, and an apology.

The first thing she saw when she woke up was a vision of him. This tall, blonde man, who she was apparently going to meet. She didn't know much. But she knew that if she did anything she would find him.

It was frustrating for her to not know where she came from. She had no one, no family or friends to turn to. So she had to build her life from scratch. She became the glamorous, cheerful, person she saw in her visions. She stole and deceived for money, and eventually played stock markets. She hated killing humans. She felt evil, like some kind of demon. At first she didn't know exactly what she was until she read "Dracula". His description fir hers perfectly. Only she _didn't_ want to drink human blood. She could have gone completely savage unless she had seen a vision of this family like her who drank animals.

She tried to be the best she could be. She tried her hardest not to be a murderer. She constantly searched her visions and traveled to find this man Jasper. She became this glamorous girl wearing Chanel and Gucci. But something was still missing.

Why did it matter if you had everything but didn't have anyone to share it with? It depressed her to be alone sometimes. It depressed her even more that she couldn't find Jasper. Because she'd been alone for so long and saw him all the time, she fell in love with the visions of him. She didn't know him yet, but she knew she loved him. She constantly worried that she would lose her memory again, what little of it she had, or that she would lose these visions. She had so much, but she was still a broken young vampire with no one to share her life with.

Until she had a vision of them meeting in a diner in Philadelphia. She'd immediately gone there and waited in there every day for weeks. He walked in and her non-beating heart skipped a beat.

She'd finally found him.

* * *

Jasper flew through the trees in a forest and landed on a branch. He'd just hunted and felt the energy flowing through him again. He let his guard down and felt something land on his back. He fell off the branch and hit the ground with his wife on top of him.

She gave him a stern look. "Never turn your back on your enemy," she said imitating his accent. They both broke down laughing.

He pounced on her and had her on her back pinning her down. He smirked. "I always tell you, never lose focus." They laughed again and she pulled his face down to hers.

They'd changed each other's lives for the better. No more wandering the world depressed and trying to end it. No more feeling alone and lonely. They needed each other. As long as they were together, they could conquer the world if they wanted to.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me a  
Super human, heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human  
I feel so super human  
Super human  
I feel so super human  
Super human_

* * *

**"Superhuman" by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson**

**Even though they're not human but...you know...**

**A little snippet into Jasper's past life. i'll probbaly write more on it. I already wrote one on Alice's life. Also, a little Eclipse reference at the end from the training scene. Even though Japser taught Alice how to fight so he could have told her long before everyone else.**


End file.
